creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost House (Chapter 0.5/2)
'''Ghost House '''by Hoodmon Before Birth: I guess the story starts before I was even born. My mother and father just bought a house for their new family, or relatively new family, of them, a baby boy, and a baby girl. So, here are stories from my mom: *When my brother was younger than one, my mother heard crying. She instinctively went to my brother to see if he was crying. The crying stopped as soon as she entered the room. This was nothing to her, as she read that babies fall asleep relatively quickly. This happened a few times before my Uncle visited to help my mom with fixing up the bathroom. She heard the crying again, much louder, much more... intense. She and my Uncle looked at each other, concerned. They ran to the room, where the crying continued. The crying seemed to echo throughout the house at this point when they saw my brother wasn't crying, but asleep. My Uncle went to see my sister, to make sure. She wasn't crying either. My dad wasn't around in the house at that time, so he couldn't give me more info. *Another experience, a much shorter one, was with my sister. My mom was calling my sister to eat dinner, but she didn't come. My mom walked into her room, where a ball fell from the sky, as my sister looked at her frightened. This wouldn't be much by itself until she elaborated by saying it fell straight down. As if a wall stopped a bowling ball. This couldn't be possible unless somebody was floating in the air, and dropped the ball straight down. **When I asked my sister about this, all she could respond with was, "It was my imaginary friend..." now mind you, my sister lives by herself at this point. A full grown adult. She wouldn't say something so terrifying if it weren't true. *The final story I have for this section is actually one by my older, but my youngest sister. When she was just ~4 or 5, she had this dream where our then family dog, laid in a pool of blood mixed with water, flowing down into a stream. This was terrifying enough, until the next day they found out the dog had been killed, blood mixed with water and flowed down a stream. The corpse was found by my sister. The only reason she remembers this is because it was so traumatizing as a child. **Asking my other sister about this, she remembers that a vet said the dog hadn't been killed by another animal, but rather by a knife or some other sharp weapon or object. This didn't make sense, as our dog was in the backyard of a fenced-in house, in a good neighborhood. My Childhood By the time I could start forming memories, my mom had left my dad. With a terrible father and no mom, everything seemed exaggerated. That is until I learned about the other experiences. Also, this will turn from normal happenings to something completely, utterly different. *When I was ~5-6 years old, I noticed a shadow in the corner of my room. Not a black silhouette, but a full shadow coming from an unknown area. It would move sporadically and rarely. I never fell asleep that night. *I once found a door in my bathroom. A very small door next to the bathtub. I opened it out of curiosity and it led to flames. Cold flames. I shut it and never saw it again. *------------- This was a Demo Short, used to see how interested viewers would be. If you would like, please comment and tell me if you want more. This is based on true events. Category:Original Category:Ghosts Category:Hoodmongallery